


Scenes of an Unfinished Nature: Restricted Access

by coldfusion9797



Category: Home and Away, Home and Away RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, RPF, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Same as my other unfinished scenes collection except these ones contain incest/underage/RPF and anything else I think should be locked. Lots of fandoms. Lots of pairings. Each chapter is a different idea. Enter at your own risk.





	1. Home & Away: Justin/Tori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind closed doors, there's more to Justin and Tori's relationship. Set after the episode that aired in Australia on 21/06/16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Incest ahead. Don't like? Don't read.

She'd done it. Cut ties with Nate like Justin told her to. It was so unfair, Nate was a great guy and she should be able to date him if she wanted to.

"Hey T," Justin greeted when she walked in the door. He looked contrite, as he should, she'd damn well done what he asked, because he'd asked, even though it hurt.

"Hi," she snapped back, unconcerned about hiding her bad mood.

"Look T, I know it sucks, but it's just how things are. It's for his own good as well as ours. You know that."

"I don't need a lecture, okay? I've heard it all before."

He let it drop because she was right. There was nothing more to say, this was what their lives were and they both knew that.

"Where are Brody and Mason?"

"Brody's working late and Mason's at the library."

That answered that.

"You want dinner?" Justin offered.

"I'm not hungry." She was too angry to play happy families with him just yet.

"C'mon T, don't be angry." 

He was telling her what to do again. 

"Why can't I be? I'm not allowed to have a life beyond these four walls, but surely I'm allowed to feel angry if I want!"

"It's not my fault," he said, still attempting to be reasonable but Tori had had enough of reason for one day. 

"I'm going to bed."

"It's still early." She ignored his comment and went to her room. 

She knew Justin was right, it wasn't his fault, but she had to be angry at someone for the injustice of it all and right now he was all she had.

Suddenly he was knocking on the door. Part of her wanted to yell at him to go away but a part of her knew if she opened that door what was going to happen and a part of her, a big part, wanted that.

She pulled the door open and glared at him.

"Tori... Tess. I'm sorry."

She was sick of talking and sick of feeling sorry for herself.

She grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into her room, it wasn't often they had the house to themselves and she didn't want to let the opportunity go by.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a savage kiss. Something that would chase away every other thought in her mind.

Justin responded like he always did; passionately.

His arms were strong and familiar around her and she wanted this so bad. Needed it so bad.

"On the bed," she commanded, shoving him back and climbing on top of him.  
She made quick work of adjusting his shorts and gave him a few pumps with her hand and before lifting her skirt and lowering herself onto him. His fingers dug into her hips as she rode him.

It was a fast and desperate fuck that was all about Tori taking what she needed. 

She felt her climax building and when she reached it, everything dissolved in a moment of total abandonment. No rules. No lies. No regret.

Justin followed, spilling inside her. She was on contraception, and usually they used protection, but she would take a morning after pill just to be sure. The awareness of the thought bought her back to reality, about how fucked up they were and how complicated life was.

She climbed off him and moved to get off the bed before the guilt crushed her down but Justin caught her around the waist and pulled her back against his body. 

Despite how wrong she knew it was, it felt so good to be held by him.

"Hey you know I love you, right?" he said softly, lips moving against her neck.

She turned and looked into the eyes of her big brother, the only person on earth who really knew her, and the one who had shared all her pain. It was impossible to deny how she felt.

"I love you too."

He leaned in and captured her mouth in a slow, tender kiss. Reminding her what was important. Family first. Family forever.


	2. Home & Away RPF- Tim/Paddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Paddy just fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I am quite nervous about posting RPF. Obviously I don't know these people, and this fic is not meant to reflect their real thoughts or feelings. I'm just playing, because it makes me happy, and because they post things on instagram that make my imagination run away with me.

They've known each other for nearly a year now. In the grand scheme of things it doesn't sound like long, but it feels like they've known each other forever. They'd just clicked, it was simple as that, and Tim couldn't be more grateful. He and Paddy have to work pretty closely together, and the fact that they get along so well makes it that much more enjoyable. Sometimes he can hardly believe he gets paid to do this everyday, hang out with one of his best mates and play make believe.

The director calls a wrap on the scene, they rarely do more than one take for each angle, and that's them done for the day. And the totally amazing thing about it is that they aren't really done yet. Most afternoons they end up at one or the other of their places, hanging out, drinking beer, watching old school movies together. 

"Go to mine?" Tim checks.

"Yeah," Paddy agrees.

It's April, and the days are getting shorter and it's nearly dark by the time they settle on the patio for a drink. Tim itches to smoke too, but he gave it up, that's one vice he could control.

He looks over at Paddy, who is so ridiculously beautiful, and he squashes that craving down too. They are co-workers, they are mates, and as far as he knows, Paddy's never even looked at a boy like that.

Tim stands up, takes a second to look for an ashtray he doesn't need, and decides cooking is too much of a hassle.

"Thai sound good?"

Paddy agrees, they order take out, and after they've eaten they settle on the lounge for a movie.

Tim picks Vampire's Kiss, Paddy hasn't seen it, and man is he in for a treat. But it might make or break their friendship, because there are people who get, and people who don't, and it will break his heart if Paddy doesn't love this film. 

An hour and a half later it turns out his concerns were unnecessary.

"Holy shit..." Paddy says.

"Uh-huh," Tim agrees. Nicolas Cage's portrayal of a man slowly losing his mind is incredible.

He looks over at Paddy, who's all big green eyes and tanned skin, and God he wants a cigarette, something to do with his hands other than reach out and see if Paddy is as firm as he looks.

"What?" Paddy says, looking over at him thoughtfully.

"Nothing," Tim shakes his head, wishing he were a better actor. "Want another beer?" 

What that question actually means is 'don't go yet'.

"I won't say 'no'..." Paddy tells him. For a second Tim wonders if he's talking about more than the beer, but chalks it up to wishful thinking.

He flashes Paddy a smile, and grabs two more bottles from the fridge.

When he sits back down, it's right next to Paddy, which is fine, they're actors, tactile people. Paddy doesn't think anything of it when Tim reclines more against him than the lounge, and this way they can be close without Tim having to school his face into the right expression.

"He actually ate a cockroach in that scene," Tim offers, sipping his beer.

"Gross," Paddy says. "That's commitment though."

"Yep. Method acting walks a fine line between brilliance and insanity."

"Think you could do it?" Paddy asks.

"Just a bit of protein, right?" Tim laughs.

"Guess so," Paddy answers, smiling, Tim can hear it. 

"What time's our first call in the morning?"

"7:30."

"Man..." Tim complains. "It's so early."

"We're going to Mangrove River, remember?"

"Yeah..." Colby and Dean are having a bit of one on one time. That's always good.

"You should stay over," Tim says, sitting his beer down, shifting so he can stretch out along the couch. He closes his eyes, using Paddy's thigh as a pillow to demonstrate his point. "That way you can drive, and I can sleep on the way."

"You're such a bum," Paddy tells him, laughing, running his fingers through Tim's hair. 

He feels so content, being here like this. They fit together so well.

"But you love me anyway..."

Paddy doesn't say anything, Tim's eyes are still closed, but he can feel Paddy's fingers still slowly trailing through his hair, so he doesn't worry he's ruined the moment, until Paddy's hand stills. He only has a second to wonder what's going on, before he feels a pair of lips land on his.

He doesn't dare open his eyes, it must be a dream, a good dream, so he goes with it, parts his lips, lets Paddy set the pace. It's a bit of a weird angle, but then dreams are like that, always a little off centre. 

Paddy tastes like beer and something sweet, and then Tim feels a hand on his jaw, trying to get this angle to work a little better.

That touch gives him the courage to open his eyes, and Paddy is right there, Tim reaches up to touch his cheek.

Paddy's lips curl into a smile against Tim's mouth, before he pulls back enough to speak.

He's looking down at Tim, something new behind his eyes, and it suits him, he looks happy, can this really be happening?

"Still want me to stay?"

It's the only thing Tim wants.

He smiles up, slides his hand behind Paddy's neck.

"What do you reckon?"

Then he pulls Paddy down for another kiss.


	3. Home & Away- Justin/Tori 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is what you make it. There's only one man Tori wants to raise her baby with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because damn Penny and James just have rediculous amounts of chemistry. Seriously, who cast them as siblings? Enjoy...

There's a reason she's doing IVF. A reason she could never find the right man. There's one man she was always comparing the rest to, and none of them ever measured up.

\---

"Jasmine's mum is sick, she's moving back to the city. I'm going too."

She can't believe it, their baby isn't even here yet and Robbo is walking away.

"I'm only a phone call away," he assures.  


But babies don't need phone calls, they need hands on care and lots of cuddles. Things he can't provide from hundreds of kilometres away.

She smiles, tells him it's okay, and knows she'll never call.

\---

"I don't know if I can do this alone," she admits.

"You're not alone," Justin tells her, reaching out and resting a hand on her growing tummy. "Anyway, it's not like you have a choice. This little guy is on his way."

She feels a jab, the baby kicking, and guides Justin's hand to the spot. She feels another jab, and knows Justin feels it too when a bright smile lights up his face.

"I've got you, T. Both of you."

She knows he does.

\---

"Any appointments, I'll be there. You just tell me when. Ziggy can handle the garage."

\---

She goes into labour a day earlier than expected, but Justin is there, like he said he would be. He takes the deep breaths she's supposed to, and she squeezes his hand so hard it might break.

But at the end of it she has a beautiful baby boy, and when Justin hands her baby to her, smiling widely for both of them, she knows this how it was always supposed to be.

\---

She names him Jack. After the best man she's ever known. 

\---

"She wasn't mad, she just knew it was time."

Willow's gone and it's because of Jack.  
"You could take a step back, spend more time with her," Tori offers, even though it hurts. She wants Justin to be happy.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be, T. You and Jack are the most important thing."

She gives him a smile because she can't deny how good that feels.

\---

Mason moves out. Can't handle the mess and the tantrums. Or the smiles. They remind him too much of what he lost.

\---

Jack's first word is mum. His second word is bub. His third word is dad, and he says it to Justin. Neither of them correct him.

\--- 

She has the family she always wanted. A beautiful child with a father to help raise him. Jack and Justin are her world, and it's perfect except for one thing.

\---

"Do you ever think about witness protection?" she asks. "We reinvented ourselves so many times..." 

It seems strange now that they never seized an opportunity when they had it.

Justin looks over at her, she knows him, knows he feels it too.

"Do you think we missed our chance?"  
He doesn't say no.

\---

Jack's teething, and it makes the nights restless. Justin ends up in her room so they can take turns trying to quiet him.  
Jack finally falls asleep, tucked up in a cot, and she falls back into bed beside Justin.

"Finally..." she whispers, exhausted. Tired in that satisfying way that means you've achieved something. 

"You next," he murmurs into her hair, half asleep himself, pulling her against him. 

And she does fall asleep, content beyond words with both her boys close.

\---

She wakes in the morning, an unmistakable hardness against her butt. It's been a long time for Justin, he's been so attentive to her and her needs. 

She reaches back, takes him in hand, it's not a favour, she _wants_ this. She has for a very long time.

He stirs awake, a moan on his lips.

"Shh..." she reminds, they want a little time before Jack wakes.

Justin's panting against her back, she's panting too, her core is throbbing and come to think of it, it's been a long time for her too.

She rolls over, whips her pyjama bottoms off, is sinking down on him before there's time to think.

It feels so good, so right, so fulfilling.  
He's cupping her arse, helping her ride him. Then he's lifting her off, and he's coming into his hand. She watches, dazed, mesmerised, so, so happy.  
And he's laying there in her bed, wide-eyed and puffing.

She smiles down at him, crawls close again.

"It was all we had left to do..." she tells him, voice soft and warm.

He looks back at her, happy too. 

"Nah," he says. "One more thing." Then he's pulling her in for a kiss. He's right, it's right and Jack starts to cry. The one that means his teeth are hurting him.

They break apart, Justin gives her an apologetic look, glancing at his sticky palm, and she laughs. She grabs her clothes, then her baby, and thinks maybe next time they just need to plan it a little better. 

Justin presses a kiss to her hair on his way to the bathroom. She smiles.

This is her life, this is her family and she loves it. Loves them. They are everything she's ever wanted.


End file.
